THE NIGHT BEFORE
by vanillaawhitee
Summary: Author: vanillaawhitee Judul: The Night Before Rating: 17 Length: chaptered Cast: BaekHyun, Chanyeol.


Author: vanillaawhitee  
Judul: The Night Before  
Rating: 17+  
Length: chaptered  
Cast: BaekHyun, Chanyeol.

EPILOG

Baek Hyun mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Bahkan sebelum semua ini terjadi, ada suatu hal yang benar-benar membuat Baek Hyun berusaha untuk selalu percaya bahwa keajaiban itu ada. Entah itu sekarang atau besok, Baek Hyun tidak tau. Yang jelas, ia hanya bisa terus berdoa, berusaha tetap kuat.

" _Kau akan menyakitinya"._

" _Dia tidak akan pernah tahu, Luhan"_

" _Aku ingin kau disini, jangan kemana-mana"._

" _Aku tidak bisa"._

THE NIGHT BEFORE

E

Hujan gerimis turun di pagi hari, membuat Baek Hyun harus memakai mantel sebelum keluar rumah. Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan mampir di toko bunga. Sejak 6 bulan yang lalu ia memang selalu pergi ke toko bunga lalu pergi ke suatu tempat. Baek Hyun memasang wajah imutnya, dan melangkah pergi. Walaupun hujan, nampaknya tidak terlalu mengurangi aktivitas warga Seoul untuk tetap melakukan hal seperti biasa. Termasuk Baek Hyun.

Ia berhenti di sebuah toko bunga milik Minseok, temannya saat kecil. Minseok menyambut kedatangan Baek Hyun dengan hangat, mempersilahkan masuk agar tidak terkena gerimis hujan. "Kau pasti ingin membeli bunga lily?". Tanya Minseok. Dengan cepat Baek Hyun menganggukkan kepala. Hampir setiap hari ia membeli bunga lily. "Sebenarnya kau membeli bunga untuk siapa? Ke makam ayahmu?".

Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk seadanya lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang. " _Heol_ , bunga ini benar-benar nampak segar. Minseok-ah, aku pergi dulu!".

Minseok tersenyum kecut. Melihat Baek Hyun yang tampak segar membuat dirinya benar-benar bahagia. Tanpa terasa, bibir kecilnya bergumam, "Baek Hyun-ah.. bagaimana ini..".

Sedangkan Baek Hyun terus menyembunyikan bunga itu dibalik mantel besarnya, menjaga bunga itu agar tidak rusak. Hanya 15 menit yang ia butuhkan untuk sampai di tempat ini.

 _Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul._

Ia berhenti di depan lobby untuk melepas mantelnya, lalu membuka bungkus bunga. Ia disambut oleh seorang perawat cantik, yah- yang tak lain adalah Jung Soo Jung. Soo Jung adalah teman sekaligus teman pengertian dalam satu pekerjaan. Ya, Baek Hyun bekerja sebagai perawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Soo Jung menyambut Baek Hyun dengan nampan di tangan yang berisi susu dan bubur, "Dia sudah menunggumu, Baek". Baek Hyun tertawa, "Aku mengerti Soo Jung-ah".

Baek Hyun berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, mencari kamar di ujung bernomor 22. Saat ia membuka pintu, disana hanya ada seorang suster yang sedang membersihkan ruangan, "Suster, kemana dia?". tanya Baek Hyun. Saat mendengar suara Baek Hyun, suster itu hanya mendesah pelan, "Dia tidak mau makan, dia menunggumu. Lalu dia dibawa ke balkon belakang". Baek Hyun berjalan ke arah taman. Dan benar, orang itu ada disana. Ia tersenyum, memberi kode pada kedua suster untuk meninggalkan dia. Baek Hyun meletakkan nampan di kursi balkon lalu datang mendekat.

"Selamat pagi!". Teriakan Baek Hyun hanya dilirik sedikit. Menampakkan wajah sedikit sebal. Lalu Chanyeol berkata, "Kau terlambat lily ku!". Baek Hyun tertawa sedikit lalu memberikan bunga, " _Aigoo_ , sebegitu marahnya kah kau padaku? Maafkan aku Chanyeol, hari ini hujan jadi aku terlambat".

Chanyeol masih mempoutkan bibir merahnya, _oh tidak_ , pikir Baek Hyun. Ya, ia pikir ini tidak akan membuat Chanyeol marah padanya. Tetapi, lelaki ini benar-benar marah. Baek Hyun menggapai bunga lily yang ia beli tadi, memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku sudah membelikan bunga lily kesukaanmu, kau suka?". Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menerima bunga lily.

Baek Hyun akhirnya tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa kau tidak mau makan? Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu". Tetapi sebelum beranjak, tangan dingin Chanyeol menahan kedua lengan Baek Hyun, dan membuat kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. _Jangan tatap aku, tatapan itu benar-benar membuat jantungku meloncat,_ batin Baek Hyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau makan. Aku hanya menunggumu disini. Tidak mau, tidak mau dan tidak mau!". Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada lalu membuang wajahnya dari Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun tersenyum, duduk di depan Chanyeol, menyentuh tangan dinginnya. "Tapi Chanyeol harus makan, lalu minum obat". Chanyeol masih dalam posisinya. "Aku tidak sakit, lilyku".

"Sedikit saja, bagaimana?". Baek Hyun masih mencoba untuk membujuk Chanyeol agar mau memakan makanannya. Namun Chanyeol menghentakkan tangan Baek Hyun yang berada di tangannya. "Setelah aku tidur kau akan meninggalkan aku dan aku sama sekali tidak mau! _Shireeeeooooo!"._

Baek Hyun berdiri dari tempatnya, "Oke, tidak masalah. Berarti tidak ada dongeng, tidak ada lolipop dan tidak ada menemani Chanyeol bermain".

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak dan memeluk lengan kiri Baek Hyun. "Tidak, Baek Hyun-nie tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, tidak tidak boleh! Harus ada dongeng dan lolipop. Baek Hyun juga harus menemani Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak mau jika tidak ada Baek Hyun!".

Baek Hyun menunduk, membelai kepalanya. "Chanyeol harus makan, ya?". setelah Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, Baek Hyun mengambil susu dan bubur. Baek Hyun memberikan suapan bubur ke mulut Chanyeol, namun hanya beberapa suapan Chanyeol menghentikan makannya. "Chanyeol sudah makan Baek Hyun".

"Minum susu setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu".

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Soo Jung mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor komputer setelah mendengar pintu terbuka. Dialah Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun masuk dengan wajah pucat, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Soo Jung menghampiri Baek Hyun, "Kau oke?". Baek Hyun menganggukkan kepala, ia rasa ia benar-benar kelelahan. Dirumah ia membantu mengurus ibunya yang membuka sebuah usaha roti, dan di rumah sakit, ia mengurus Chanyeol penuh.

Baek Hyun ikhlas jika dia memang harus mengurus Chanyeol penuh. Apalagi setelah Chanyeol gila, orang tuanya benar-benar tidak peduli sekalipun ia anak orang kaya. Orang tuanya selalu memberikan uang penuh untuk pelayanan Chanyeol.

Tetapi, rumah sakit tidak memberikan kejelasan, penyebab apa yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

Dan Baek Hyun sebagai perawat staff dalam juga tidak tahu-menahu banyak tentang Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba tangan Soo Jung menyentuh bahu Baek Hyun. "Berhentilah mengurus Chanyeol, kau kan perawat bagian dalam, bagian Chanyeol tidak harus bagianmu". Baek Hyun tersenyum manis memperlihatkannya pada SooJung. Soo Jung mengerti dengan sikap Baek Hyun yang lembut juga selalu sabar.

Maka dari itu, banyak pasien disini yang menyukai Baek Hyun. Selalu menurut pada Baek Hyun dengan apa yang ia perintahkan. Justru itu, kepala rumah sakit selalu membiarkan Baek Hyun berinteraksi dengan pasien lain. Dan itu membuat Soo Jung sebal, karena pekerjaan Baek Hyun terkadang dilimpahkan pada dirinya.

Bola mata Soo Jung memutar bosan, "Karena pekerjaanmu selalu dilimpahkan padaku, dan aku tidak suka". Baek Hyun tertawa keras. Lalu mendekat pada Soo Jung, membuat Soo Jung jijik melihatnya. " _Heol,_ kau tidak usah marah-marah Soo Jung-ah, nanti ku traktir makan malam, bagaimana?".

"Cih, tidak usah sok bergelayut manja padaku! Kau itu hanya menebar janji. Sampai malam kau pun akau menemani Chanyeol".

Dipikir-pikir memang benar, janji nya pada Soo Jung untuk mentraktir selalu gagal. Soo Jung sih memang tidak pernah marah. Soo Jung adalah sahabat satu pekerjaan yang sangat mengerti, bukan hanya kehidupan pribadi, lingkungan pun Soo Jung selalu mengerti.

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Chanyeol mulai tidur di ranjangnya dengan Baek Hyun di sebelahnya. Tangan Baek Hyun membawa sebuah buku cerita. Chanyeol memegang tangan kanan Baek Hyun sembari melihat wajah Baek Hyun yang tengah membacakan cerita. Chanyeol melihat tangan Baek Hyun, di sela-sela jarinya ada sebuah cincin.

 _Cincin?_

 _Osaka, 17th January._

 _Baek Hyun merapatkan mantelnya di tengah guguran bunga sakura di sebuah taman. Tiba-tiba sepasang sepatu terlihat di depan kakinya. Ia mengerjap lalu menatap siapa yang datang. Chanyeol dengan senyum 'gummy' nya._

" _Aku datang"._

" _..."_

Kepala Chanyeol sakit. Ia seperti mendengarkan sesuatu di telinga nya. Dan sebuah ingatan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Baek Hyun mengelus kepalanya, "Kau kenapa? Melamun? Chanyeol ingin tidur?".

"AAAAKKKK—HHHHHH!".

BRUK.

-tobecointinued-


End file.
